


Pepsi Max

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries Pepsi Max and thinks it is really disgusting. Gabriel feels insulted. (prompt from anonymous on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi Max

 

“So, what do you think?”

Gabriel leaned forward on his stool, eager. He rested his chin in his hands and smiled expectantly at the taller boy in front of him.

“Um, well,” Sam glanced down at the can he was holding, “it’s very… different.”

Disappointment clouded the archangel’s golden eyes, “Oh.” He leaned back slightly, gathering his hands anxiously in his lap.

The hunter bit his lip, feeling guilty. Instead of elaborating on his opinion, he glared at the offending soda. Pepsi Max. It’s not Sam’s fault that the beverage was so… unpleasant. He’d never been a fan of diet drinks, though.

“Hey, Gabe.” He stood up and circled the table. “I’m sorry, man. It’s just a soda-“

Gabe looked up sharply and rose to his feet, “Just a soda. I see how it is. I try to do one nice thing for you and-“

Sam tilted his head and kissed the shorter angel. Gabriel sighed and leaned into it, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s middle.

“Really, I am sorry.” The hunter pulled away and nuzzled the top of Gabe’s head.

Mischief sparkled in the golden eyes, “I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me…”

The Pepsi Max lay forgotten on the table.


End file.
